This invention relates to the packaging of containers by a wrapper (wrap-around carrier), the containers being of the well known gable-top type.
One improved manner to sell individual portion size gable-top paperboard cartons of soft drinks is to package them in multiple packages of the beverage-filled cartons contained in wrap-around carriers. For instance, a linear series of three such gable-top liquid cartons may be secured in a generally open-ended, wrap-around carrier, each with a small plastic drinking straw temporarily secured as by glue to one of its sides. This means that a carton on one end of the packaged series will have exposed to the open end of the carrier its removable straw which is therefore subject to damage, loss, or pilferage during transportation and on the shelf of a retail store.
It is therefore desirable to provide to the packager for the benefit of the ultimate consumer an economical one-piece paperboard blank for forming such a wrap-around carrier which includes a feature for protection against such damage, loss, and pilferage.
One of the conventional forms of wrap-around carriers for gable-top cartons has a top panel portion extending the full length of the carrier and having a substantial area. This means that there is ample room on its surface for advertising and coupon-type printed indicia. And if this top panel portion could be readily removed by the ultimate customer, it could be retained and returned as a card to the store as a repurchase type coupon. Furthermore, the under or inside surface portion of the top panel portion could be so imprinted, for instance, for exposure only after removal.
And if the top panel can be easily removed by the final customer, it will thus serve as a tear strip for opening the carrier.
It is the broad object of this invention to incorporate the above described desirable features in a unitary blank and a carrier formed from such blank with an economy of material which can be processed in standard packaging equipment and process.